Cashier's offices of large department stores, bank counters or the like are generally all organized in the same way. At the start of the business day the cashier at a central cash office receives a certain amount of loose change, i.e. coins as well as bills, as well as further reserve money which consists of bundles of bills and/or coins gathered in rolls. At the end of the business day the cashier brings the cash box contents, which in turn consist of a certain amount of change as well as reserve money gathered into bundles or rolls, for accounting in the central cash office.
It is often customary for the cashier to make use of a separate money box for carrying the money from the central cash office to the cashier's station and back, which money box may receive the change and the reserve money in a common compartment or in separate compartments. At the cashier's station the change is then sorted out in the cash box, while the reserve money generally remains in the money box. At night the money located in the cash box is placed in the money box and brought to the central cash office. This operation is laborious and insecure, since the transfer from the money box into the cash box and back requires some time and since money can be lost during this operation. Moreover whenever the cashier leaves his cashier's station it is at least necessary to take the money box containing the reserve money with him or lock it, since otherwise this is exposed to access by a third party. A money box arrangement is already known in which the cash box itself serves at the same time as a money box for carrying the money between the cashier's station and the central cash office (prospectus of the firm of ADS Anker GmbH, No. 40-020,7/83). In this solution the cash box is structurally separate from the cash register and connected with this only through control lines. It takes the form of a closable cash box the cover of which is operated by a closing and opening mechanism controlled by the cash register. In this cash box a cash insert can be suspended for receiving the coins, where below this coin insert there is space remaining for receiving bills. For carrying to the central cash office, the control line, which for example is connected by a plug with the cash box, is released, so that the whole cash box can be pulled out. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the cash box, because of its construction, which also includes the closing and opening mechanism for the cover, is very heavy. A further disadvantage is seen in that generally each cashier has his own portable money box, which is accessible only to him by his personal key, since at least the change need not be accounted for each day but remains overnight in the cashier's portable money box. This means that in this known solution each cashier must have his own money box assigned to him, which is expensive by reason of the closing and opening mechanism as well as the related control elements. Besides this, the known cash box is large and bulky; since the cash boxes, because of the change remaining in them, must be kept in a night safe, a large safe space is required, especially in large department stores with a number of cashiers partially employed in shifts.